Wholly Glorious
by MrPeepers
Summary: A rhyming tale for the love of rock and roll: Sam and Luna enjoy a nice glory hole!


**DISCLAIMER: This story will contain sexual content between consenting adults.**

 **I placed tags at the end if you're interested and don't care for spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The thing about Luna that everyone knew, was that she was the Loudest Loud sister, it was certainly true.

Her paperclip earrings and her quaint skully tee, were just a few things that made her a QT.

She was a heck of a gal, and a heck of a sis. She was the bestest guitar player to ever exist.

Her friends all loved her, her parents were proud, and her cool girlfriend Sam was as fun as the Loud.

She was smokin' hot, more so than Ms. D, with her blue streak of hair, just like over her V.

Her nips were pierced, her booty was rockin'. Lynn Jr. even once said she'd give her a jockin'.

It certainly helped when a crisis occurred, because they did not have enough money incurred.

They wanted to tour! They needed a bus! And Chunk's old beater was less motor than rust.

But lucky for them, the Brit had a plan. It was a little sketchy, but hey? They couldn't take the family van.

"I'll tell you what, since you girls are eighteen. I'll show you my side gig, you'll see what I mean."

They were perplexed, "A side gig, you say? Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're gay?"

"Who's peter I puff is none of your biz," he told them. "But you can make a shit ton of cash, if you don't mind some jizz."

Luna and Sam were both open minded. They'd both blown on cocks, but not the strange kinded.

It didn't much matter, they didn't really mind. There dream was to rock, and Luna had a nice behind.

It was freckled and jiggly, it could bring men to tears. She said, "What the heck? Let's go blow some queers!"

They hopped in Chunk's old piece of shit truck, and got all excited thinking of cocks they would suck.

Chunk didn't care that, as they sat in the back, that Luna started running her fingers up Sam's ass crack.

He was gayer than gay, he once told an attorney. "I get my butt fucked more than Bert fucks Ernie."

But he had to admit as he checked the back mirror, that these chicks were real hot, even if he was queer.

His eyes were glued as they wrestled their tongues, Sam whispered to Luna, "The fun's just begun."

She groped Luna's chest, who fingered Sam's thong, she smiled wickedly as she remembered an old song.

"Stroke me, stroke me," she sang to her bitch, "Run your fingers right down to my twitch."

Sam teased a motion of her dainty forefingers, then slyly pressed back from the sexy Loud singer.

"Patience, patience, my sweet lady Lune. Once we get to the place, I'll explore the craters of your moon."

It didn't take long, no it did not, for Chunk to pull in to a strange parking lot.

"Is this the place?" Luna blurted out with glee, "I really hope so! I want her inside me!"

Sam just giggled with her face in her hand, "Oh, Luna. What you'll do for our band…"

Chunk just grinned and shook his head some, "Well get in there girls. Go get you some cum!"

They giddily shrieked a shriek so gay, one that would make this author look _stra_ …ight?

They happily hopped along to the building before, and what would you know, it's an adult book store!

Like SpongeBob and Patrick, these fags held hands, skipping into the shop where blowup dolls expand.

Their eyes opened wide upon stepping inside, it was like Santa's workshop, if he were Mr. McBride.

The point of that joke is that he loved big black cocks. What do you want people? At least it's not Roblox. Oof.

Anywho… Back to these dykes. They approached the store clerk, who was an asshole, looks like.

The jerk's name was Ses, what stupid shit is that? It's almost like I pulled a random name out of a hat?

Ses was all meh, but could you blame the dude? He was stuck in a store where dildos protrude.

"Excuse me, Ses," Luna politely inquired. "My Bear of a roadie says that we could be hired."

"For a side gig, she means," Sam adds with air quotes. "We're down for wild stuff. Absolutely, totes!"

Ses squinted his eyes, "You're not cops, it would seem. Let me ask you dudes. Are you at least eighteen?"

"We are consenting adults. Right there's your disclaimer," Luna said, the fucking gay flamer.

"We're willing to work. Our coochies are clean," Sam added with a tone that was sincerely keen.

"Sure, whatever," Ses said with a shrug. "Just know I'll be watching, and I'll probably tug."

Sam replied "I'd say that's gross, but considering roles, we're about to go suck random wieners through strange wall holes."

Luna bit her lip as she grabbed Sam Sharp's shirt, "I want you to fuck me so bad that it hurts!"

"Okay, okay!" Sam said to relent. "Let's check out the backroom, and see who's pitching a tent."

With the bullshit aside, it was time for some fun. Luna, Sam, and cocks willing to cum.

Upon stepping inside the quaint white room, the holes all around almost made the girls swoon.

How many pee pees would be hiding back there? One? Two? They didn't care.

They were horny, in love, and needed quick dough. They were ready to rock, and they were ready to blow.

"Before we indulge those bulging big cocks," Sam said with heart eyes, "Let me show you just why Sam Sharp rocks."

Luna just chokes up an alluring little laugh, and eyes her lover before their lips collab.

Fingers run through hair, and up and down shirts, before nimbly traversing up Luna's skirt.

Sam feels for the wet spot, and proudly proclaims, "You're like a swimming pool, tmyeah for days."

"That line was fucked in sixteen ways," Luna stated, "But I don't care, stick your fingers in me and masturbate it!"

Penetrate Sam did, right inside Luna's sweet muff, she started off slow, but then she got rough.

Sam rapidly thrusted her fingers inside, then tipped her tongue on Luna's pink hide.

"Your puss tastes so great, so sticky and sweet. Now take off your boots so I can see your cute feet!"

Luna complied, kicking off her boots. She then did a twirl to show off her glutes.

"I know you love my ass, and I know you love my toes. But there's something I must ask, right now I suppose."

Sam met Luna's statement with a little bewilderment. "Okay, fair enough, now you've got my ears bent."

Luna smiled. "Between my purple coated toes and my freckled fat tush, which one do you want? Or how 'bout about my bush?"

Sam pretended to think hard, but the answer was there. "I think I'll suck your feet. That only seems fair."

And suck them she did, from the toes to the heel. And as she licked them, she gave her cunt a feel.

Both girls moaned, so sensitive to the touch, "Dammit Luna, it's just too much."

Those were Sam's words as she laid down her foot. She then whisked her around, and smacked her ass where she stood.

She started kissing and sucking on her fresh ass cheeks, and Luna just reddened as her knees grew weak.

"Oh fuck, Sam. Keep kissing my ass. Then we'll suck some dick, and make a boatload of cash!"

"I love when you talk dirty!" Sam growled through the ass she would eat, and she fondled her pussy before touching her teet.

She pinched her hard nipple, ignoring the ring, then gave it a flick to feel a hot zesty zing.

"I'm taking my clothes off, before we go on. If I get jizz on my clothes, it'll freak out my mom."

"Good call," Luna agreed, and they began to get to work. Starting with their legs, and moving up to their shirts.

Next came the panties that hid their sweet slits, and the colorful bras that concealed their pert tits.

"Now that that's over," Luna said with a smirk, "Let's see your tootsies. The favor needs returned."

Sam bit her lip as she laid on her back. "Come and get them you slut. I'm yours to attack."

On the grody strange floor, Luna dropped to her knees. She placed one between Sam's thighs, to touch the place where she pees.

The blonde trembled as the cap touched her lips, and the feel against her blue dyed patch sent shivers up her hips.

"I hope those dicks are big," Sam bluntly confessed. "I don't just want sex, I want to be wrecked!"

"I'm sure they'll oblige, but for now, just chillax,' Luna told her in a voice that just almost cracked.

"I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane with your feet in my mouth. I'll rub my hand on your tit, and my kneecap down south."

And do this Luna did, with the greatest of ease. Sam was all hers, for the moment at least.

She edged the skin of her knee against the rim of Sam's pink, while sliding her tongue between the lithe toes at her brink.

"You like that, don't you?" she teased as she rode her love Sam, gliding up to her firm breasts with her soft right hand.

The blonde was in bliss as she felt the warm palms caressing her body, for just a simple knee fuck, it sure wasn't shawty.

Luna sucking her toes made her feel really funny, and drenchy girl cum started running down her cunnie.

Luna too felt herself moistening with every knee prod, "This is so fucking hot, I swear to god!"

It was a marvelous exchange of the sexual persuasion, both girls were obsessed with their present pervasion.

With nasty hot juices creaming from both of their crops, they were so close to climaxing, they wouldn't dare stop!

That is… until they heard a strange knock. A knock from the wall. The stopped their hot lezzing to check it with awe.

Nothing had changed, it was just as before. Only holes along the walls, and the same jizz stained floor.

The girls shared a look of confusion, then broke from their grips. Luna crawled over to the first hole she saw, after moving from Sam's cum covered hips.

With a doe eyed expression, she peeked into the hole. And from what it appeared, there was nothing to behold.

She looked back to Sam, who was perplexed herself. "Maybe knock back? I mean, what the hell?"

With a lazy ass shrug that made her look quite kerfuffled, Luna knocked on the wall with her pretty white knuckles.

*Knock knock kn- _knock_ knock*

"Elsa, please I know you're in there, please just let me in," Luna sung as a joke, letting her face start to grin.

Sam crossed her two arms, and let out a huff. "If we're gonna make money, we need cocks to fluff."

"And they better come soon, I was so close to squirting," Sam admitted with petulance, her feelings quite hurting.

Luna nodded her head to disregard the sophomoric, "Alright, alright, I'll be sure to go for it."

"Dude behind the wall, what's the big fuss? We're two hot girls, don't you wanna do us?"

The words lingered in the air for a moment or two, and the girls grumbled to themselves about what to do.

But before they could whine about the worst that they feared, from out of a hole, a strange cock appeared!

It was big and black, like a boa constrictor. Luna's eyes widen as she yelled out, "dang, mister!"

She looked back at Sam's whose face also blushed. She was more speechless now than when her cunnie gushed.

"That's the biggest black dick I've ever seen!" she said in a voice that was excited and keen.

Luna looked back to the cock in her reach. It was a magnificent specimen. It was one to beseech.

"I don't care that that rhyme was drek," Luna admitted as a gulp came from her neck.

"Mister, I'd be lying if I didn't say it. You're cock is so huge. I don't think it will fit."

"But dang it, I'll try, or my name's not Luna Loud. But before I go that far, I'll just stick it in my mouth."

And do that she did with the twitching big boner. She shoved it in her piehole like a hungry fat stoner.

From beyond the wall, she heard a faint moan. She did something right, the way she gulfed up his bone.

She spit it back out with a smile on her face, then looked back to Sam, "Come get you a taste!"

Sam was in shock. This couldn't possibly be! Were they really about to share this enormous BBC?

Apparently so, she deduced as she watched, because Luna kept sucking with her hand on her crotch.

She sucked and she blew until her face reddened, she gave it her all with her best chickenheadin'.

It tasted like salt and it smelled like the ocean, but she felt her cunt tingling with every new motion.

With great trepidation, Sam crawled to her side. As Luna sucked cock she just stared, stupefied.

Luna spit him back out for a moment of air, then smiled at Sam just to show her some care.

"I promise you'll like it. Just give it a taste. After all, I'd hate for our music to all go to waste."

With the friendly reminder of what was at stake, Sam took a deep breath and put on her game face.

"Alright Mr. Wiener, here's what's up. I'm gonna put you in my mouth, and give your balls a cup."

And do that she did, without hesitation. She gobbled the cock to Luna's fascination.

"You go girl! Suck on that stick! Rub his fat balls, that's fuckin' sick!"

Sam kept trying her very best to please, without a gag reflex, she did this with ease.

She breathed through her nose as Luna gave her forehead a kiss. "Keep up the good work. We'll soon have what's his."

After the deepthroating Sam needed a breath. It was a marvel for Luna to watch the drool run down her chest.

She sucked some up before kissing Sam's mouth, swapping the juices while double clicking her mouse.

Together they resumed kissing on the friendly dark member, then moved from licking to sucking like a cane in December.

With both of their mouths they kept the fun going, they knew from the trembles that it would soon be blowing.

Luna relented and gave Sam the floor, she liked sucking the penis, she liked Sam sucking more.

So she kept her eyes glued as her girl opened wide, and it wasn't much longer before cum flew inside.

Thick sticky white ropes blew out like streamers, landing on Sam's tongue like fresh coffee creamers.

She kept pumping and pumping as the white fluid cascaded, it got all over face, and Luna was elated.

"What a fuckin' awesome load! It got all over you dude!" she shouted with glee, loving the way Sam got hot goo'ed.

Sam was pinching her nip as the cum blasted her face, it got in her hair, her chest, all over the place!

But soon enough, the pee pee got tired, it started to limp from all the sperm it had fired.

Sam flicked one last flick to make sure she got the last drop, and then she released him to let him know he could stop.

The cock disappeared back into the hole. To quoth the Raven, nevermore.

I don't know why I said that, I hope you'll understand it. Have some mercy on me, I'm writing one-handed.

After the dick disappears into the shadow of Mordor, Luna was left to tend to her cum covered love whore.

I must repeat, the sperm was all over, the dude ate his bananas, and he wanted to show her.

Sam fluttered her eyelids as she wiped off some seed, and flicked off her fingers like there was no need.

"Motherfucker, that dude came a bunch," she said before Luna told her, "Open up, it's time for lunch."

What Sam had forgotten with her cock sucking daze, was that Luna had a fetish for watching girls eat white glaze.

She didn't even ask, she just took control. She scooped some cum and put it in her mouth hole.

Sam was surprised, by two things in this case. Because Luna was crazy, and then the way the glaze tastes.

"Luna!" she whined with a cantankerous moan, she wiped up more cum to get a handful of her own.

She pie-faced her lover with the nasty white foam, and Luna just laughed because she felt so at home.

"I fucking love you!" she cried to the sky. "But now we need cleaned off. Let's give this a try…"

With that she leaned in to her only soulmate, and starting licking cum off her like she was a plate.

She got it off her cheeks, she got it off her tit, she even found a drop that landed on her clit.

And Sam just sat back as her hormones raged on, as Luna laid it on thick with the cum that caked on.

It would soon appear that she cleaned up the mess, "I love the taste of cum," she had to confess.

Sam had to smile at her raw sexual passion. "Hot damn Lunes, I didn't think _this_ was your fashion."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. Kind of like this glory hole. Let's see where more guys is!"

The blonde was blindsided by the sudden lust for more wiener, as made obvious by her new change in demeanor.

"Luna! _Wooooah!"_ she cried as she was taken by the wrist, to another strange hole by the third Loud sis.

Luna was happy and knew Sam had to be also, "This is so much fun, babe! We need to drain more balls though…"

"Why don't you try it? Give it a shot. Ask for a cock, now that would be hot."

Sam wasn't so sure just how to react. "Like, knock on the wall? Do it just like that?"

Luna just nodded and patiently waited. Sam reached out her hand, and only briefly hesitated.

*Knock knock*

Not even one second and a pecker flung out. This one was white, but it was still well endowed.

Sam smiled at Luna, who smiled right back. "Get you some girl. Have you a snack."

It was all so sudden, but Sam was quick on her feet. She had an idea, one she thought was neat.

"Not so fast, Luna. Here's my idea," she said with a smirk, "I'll get him lubed up, but then _you_ get to work."

Luna raised a brow, "What are you sayin'?"

"Start fuckin' that cock. I ain't even playin."

Luna nodded a nod that said "challenge accepted," and Sam got to work on the dick soon to be bested.

With their ladies' challenge thoroughly established, Sam licked her lips, took the cock, and grabbed it.

She made like a shop vac and gave him a hooving, and all the while Luna's booty was grooving.

She crept it between to interrupt Sam's brief blowjob, and the blonde simply smiled as she positioned his knob.

"Here you go Luna, cram this inside you. Don't worry about a thing. I'll be here to guide you."

"Hot blooded, check it and see," Luna quoted, "You are such a good girlfriend... So sweet and devoted."

As Luna squirmed her slick cunt up to the big penis, Sam got glad. "You call me a good girl. But honey, I'm bad."

With some trepidation, and a fluttering heart, Sam took the erection to help Luna start.

She helped prod the tip against Luna's slick twat, and latter leaned back like a good little thot.

She gritted her teeth as she eased its insertion, and let out a moan, her pleasure most certain.

"Ooooo yeaaaah," she let out, the happy punk slut. Things would get nasty, I'm here to tell you what.

With each grind her paperclip earrings dangled, she swayed like succubus and sang like an angel.

"I'm loving this, Sam. It feels really swell. What a splendid big wanker! Bloody fuckin' hell!"

Sam had to giggle into her palm, but with her other hand she couldn't remain calm.

She slid it down to her crotch died blue, and pushed in a finger, first one, and then two.

"Keep humping that cock, Lunes. Hear what I say. I want it to spray us with some creamy leche."

The juices were dripping down the rocker's gapped thighs, and from the other side of the wall they heard masculine cries.

He was sputtering "Oh's" as he looked through a small glass, from which he could see Luna's rockin' phat ass.

It was freckled and bubbly, her delicious round bum, he imagined the image of blasting it with his cum.

Add the way he saw Sam fingering her blue, blonde, and pink pussy, and the stunning visual of Luna Loud's thick tushy…

To the euphoric sensation of her cunt's sweet touch, he was losing his vigor. She was just too much!

His balls had stewed up and enormous thick load, and he just couldn't help it, he had to…

"AHHHHHHH!"

...explode.

Luna and Sam both stopped in their tracks. The chestnut haired lesbo then felt a new warmth in her cracks.

The cock fired away at her with all his hot milk, caulking her innards as much as it could fill.

That wasn't enough, he pulled out and continued. He blasted her ass with more force than Mace Windu.

Luna could feel the hot ropes covering the skin of her cheeks. She was amazed by his load. He hadn't jerked off in weeks.

"Holy hell what a load!" she blurted out without care. And Sam was just dumbstruck. All she could do was stare.

The dick went back into its glorious hole, and Luna stood back up. Running down her thighs was this dude's strange cum.

It was sticky and sweet, and smelled like fruits, and Luna quite liked the way it felt staining her glutes.

It was warm in her honey hole, and tickled her walls… The thick white foam from this weird honkey's balls.

She inserted a finger into her slit, and scooped out some jizz before just staring at it.

"I guess all things considered, I should be flattered. My cunt was so tight, he couldn't help but just splatter!"

Sam quite enjoyed seeing the oozing from Luna's sweet furburger. She wanted a taste, it's not like it could hurt her.

With this sinful thought, the sinful thot crawled to her. She kiss Luna's moist muff, and started to slurp her.

White fluid dripped down onto her nimble pink tongue, and she sucked and she licked till it wore out her lungs.

Luna grinned with her fingers running through Sam's blonde hair. "You were amazing, babe. This was more fun than the fair."

Sam looked up to her favorite Loud rocker, and met her brown eyes. She had cum on her lips, and some left on her thighs.

"I love you, Luna. You're one crazy bitch. Now that we've sucked and fucked cocks, I hope we'll get rich!"

Luna helped the girl back up to her feet, and then gave her a kiss. They then wrapped up in a hug, and embraced love such as this.

It was going to happen, their dreams would come true! The world would know all about Saluna, it was going to be true!

As they took each other's hands to prepare and depart, two gentlemen looked on from a screen in a room that was dark.

They snickered to each other, they had attained their goal. They both got their peters puffed from behind a glory hole!

And wouldn't you know it? Holy fucking smokes! It was Clyde McBride and Rusty fuckin' Spokes!

"Red sauce is better with black sauce," Rusty joked with glee. "I gave Luna a good fuckin', now I can die happy and free."

Clyde nodded with approval, "You can say that again. Sam taking my facial was a ten out of ten!"

They high-fived each other, before wincing with disgust. "We should probably wash our hands," Clyde suggested, "Actually, we _must."_

Luna and Sam would never know or care, they just got dressed so they could get out of there.

They returned to the counter with the ass of a clerk, who was drinking a Coke, that lame fucking jerk.

Without one word, he placed a stack of bills on the counter. The girls happily accepted them, then waved off this encounter.

He said, "Have fun out there ladies. I hope the tour is a success."

"Okay, see ya!" said Sam.

Luna added, "Thank you, Ses!"

And that was the last he saw of the honeys. They came and got plastered, then took off with the moneys.

But Ses had to grin. He was more than content. He whistled a tune while to the back room he went.

He took a sip of his Coke, before sitting on a black chair. He clicked on a TV, then looked with an evil stare.

On the screen were those two hot girls, getting fucked by those hole dicks. He had recorded the whole thing! He was going to get his fix!

But it didn't involve fapping, he had bigger plans than these… He got off thinking of the money he'd make selling new Saluna DVDs!

Ignorance is bliss though, especially in this case. Luna and Sam had money, and they could get out of this place.

Hand in hand they walked off, joyous to the fact. They both had sweet orgasms, and their rock n' roll dream was intact.

Chunk pulled back into the lot in his cringey crap van, he had a smile on his face, the gay English man.

He asked "How did it go, lassies? Were you victorious?"

Sam and Luna shared a grin before answering, "It was wholly glorious."

* * *

 **Tags: Footplay/fetish, Cumplay, Creampie, Facial, Tribbing, Interracial.**

 **Thanks for reading this everyone. I hope you got some enjoyment out of it, I know I sure did muah ha ha ha ha ha.**


End file.
